


Behind Closed Doors

by Tsukino_Akume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth year Slytherins return for another year of school and another round of plotting to get Draco and Pansy laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** any Slytherin, A House that is so devoted to keeping up appearances is... not the most welcoming place to be anything but straight and your assigned gender. On the surface, anyway.  
>  **Warnings:** Crossdressing  
>  **Author's Notes:** Much as I loved this prompt, for some reason it struggled with being written. The end result is that I feel like it needs a sequel.

There were two welcome speeches one heard upon being sorted into Slytherin House. The first came from Professor Snape. It listed school and House rules, and gave the only warning they would ever receive of what would happen if they were disobedient. "The rules are posted on the House board," he informed them, nodding to said object before adding with a sneer, "If you cannot read them, find someone else to read them to you. There will be no excuses if you fail to follow them."

He always left the room once the first years were properly terrified into submission, leaving the Prefects to deal with them. Which is when they received their second speech. 

"No doubt you've heard all the rumors about what your time in the Slytherin dorms will be like," Draco drawled, looking over their newest House members. He couldn't imagine having ever been that tiny or wide-eyed himself. "We hold ourselves to a high standard of excellence here. Failing in any class is unacceptable. Anyone who receives detention will answer to Professor Snape. Fighting for any reason will not be tolerated." He would certainly never forget his own punishment for fighting with Weasley in First year. 

"However," he continued, "You will also find this House to be a sanctuary during your time here. Other Houses will judge you for the manner we conduct ourselves in. Inside this dorm, no one will judge you. Treat your Housemates with respect, and we will treat you with the same. 

"Questions are encouraged, provided that they are polite." His eyes narrowed in warning. "You may find yourself observing behavior that you feel your parents would not approve of. In that case, _keep your gob shut_. It's none of your business, let alone theirs." 

The first years were clearly frightened now, and he managed a slight smile for them. "That being said, welcome to Slytherin House. We're all mad here." 

Pansy huffed softly in amusement before taking over. "Dormitories are along the upstairs wall," she told them, pointing. "You'll be second from the right. Girls on the left, boys on the right. Bathrooms are attached to your room." 

Draco tuned out at that point, already well-versed in the rest of the speech. He turned his attention instead to the rest of the common room, observing his returned yearmates. Mil and Blaise had already changed clothing the moment they'd been released from dinner, and both looked infinitely better for it. Daphne was sitting in Theo's lap, braiding his hair and chatting with Tracy. Vincent had turned on his radio, nodding along with Greg snuggled against his shoulder. 

They looked happy. Summers were always trying, and the return to Hogwarts was a chance for them all to relax again. To be themselves. 

He sighed. If only this year wasn't shaping up to be a trial in and of itself. Bloody Ministry, nosing in where it didn't belong. 

He was started out of his thoughts by Pansy's elbow in his side. She tilted her head towards the others expectantly, looking amused to have caught him daydreaming. He nodded shortly, ignoring her smirk as he made his way to his favorite chair. 

Tracy was currently occupying it, so he picked her up and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground before taking his seat. 

"Ass," she groused from the floor, glaring at him. 

"Yes, thank you, my arse does so enjoy a comfortable chair." He reclined with a smile, nodding to the others. "You look lovely, Blaise. New outfit?" 

Blaise smiled, adjusting his dress primly. "Another of Tracy's designs," he confirmed with a nod. "It's very comfortable." 

"I like the color," Pansy put in, taking a seat on the arm of Draco's chair. She elbowed him, raising her eyebrows. "Lovely version of the speech this year, Draco. 'Keep your gob shut'?" 

He shrugged as Theo snorted and the girls burst into giggles. "I made my point. Any luck with the new name, Mil?" 

Mil shrugged, relaxing back against Theo's chair on the floor. "S'down to Milan or Miliani." 

"Miliani?" Theo asked, frowning. "I've heard Milan, but where's that one from?" 

"It's Hawaiian." Mil replied. He held out an arm in invitation, and Tracy climbed onto his lap to snuggle. 

Pansy wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "I like them both, I think. They both certainly fit you better." 

Draco snorted. " ***Anything*** would be better than Millicent," he pointed out. 

Mil scowled playfully and swung a pillow at him. "So what's the plan for seducing Potter this year?" 

Theo groaned. "Merlin, I don't know if I can take another year of Draco whining over Potter and Pansy waxing poetic about Hannah Abbott's perfect tits." 

"We could lock them in a closet together," Vincent spoke up, absently stroking Greg's hair. "Haven't tried that one yet." 

Tracy humphed. "Potter would think he was being attacked. We want to get Draco laid, not dead." 

"Might give Pansy a chance to feel up Hannah, though," Greg commented, sounding sleepy. 

"We might have to try the closet approach," Daphne spoke up, stretching her legs and putting them in Vincent's lap. He eyed her, but didn't protest. "You listen to the pink monstrosity, didn't you?" 

Tracy snickered. "'Pink Monstrosity'?" 

Daphne sniffed. "As if there was any other word for that giant pink blob. You heard her, didn't you? All that nattering about halting progress and whatnot?" 

Draco groaned, already knowing where this was going. "Which means Potter won't be able to keep his mouth shut, and she'll single him out." 

Daphne nodded. "So what do you plan to do about it?" 

He fell silent, thinking. 

Draco had been interested in Harry Potter from the moment they'd met. ('Obsessed' according to his friends, but what did they know.) There was something about Harry that drew him in. He'd wanted to be his friend, but in the last year or so, he'd found himself looking at Harry as something ... more. 

All of his efforts to catch Harry's attention so far had failed spectacularly. If anything, he'd only managed to label himself as an obnoxious, whiny, self-serving brat. It seemed the harder he tried, the worse he portrayed himself. 

But if Umbridge was posing a threat to Harry, there could be a chance to help him in some way. Warn him when she was around or something. Maybe shield him somehow? Harry was rather thick, though; he might not understand what Draco was trying to do. 

Then again, after what had happened last year ... 

"We'll wait and see what the Pink Monstrosity does," he decided at last. He paused, eyeing Pansy. "The closet idea's not too bad, though." 

Pansy gave them all a predatory smirk.


End file.
